


Merthur Playlist Shuffle Fics

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: the volume of merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur just really really loves Merlin, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Drabble, Fluff, Honestly help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), arthur's really in love with merlin and we all know it, besotted Arthur, but only a little!, only a little, playlist fic, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: i shuffle a playlist, and write for the song's length, inspired by the song. it's a mix, mostly just fluff and arthur being in love, but there's some angsty-ish one's as well. enjoy!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: the volume of merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048429
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'll add to this whenever the mood hits me! it will probably never be a complete work, just doing it for fun, and to get my writing juices flowing (that sounds...weird, idk)  
> hope you have fun reading these!  
> -L

Ho Hey – The Lumineers   
Arthur was content. It was a strange feeling, a new feeling, something he’d never felt under the watchful eye of Uther Pendragon before. He was content because Merlin was here. They were meant for each other, and that was a fact Arthur was certain of. He belonged with Merlin and Merlin belonged with him. There were hard things to face, certainly, but all they needed was to hold onto each other, and it would be all right. 

Rewrite the Stars – The Greatest Showman  
“Merlin!”   
Arthur reached out desperately, grabbing Merlin by the sleeve. The dark-haired boy turned around, his face a mess as tears tracked his cheeks.   
“Merlin, don’t do this, we can do it, we can be together.”  
“We can’t Arthur! Your father, you, everything, it can’t happen.”   
“Merlin,”   
Arthur himself was close to crying, his voice catching plaintively on the name.   
“Merlin,”   
He said again, his voice threatening to break.   
“Arthur,”   
And Merlin’s voice did break.  
He fell into Arthur’s arms, sobbing on his shoulder.   
“We’ll find a way to make it work.”   
“How?”   
Merlin drew back, his eyes searching Arthur’s.  
“Rewrite the stars?”   
Arthur shrugged, locking his eyes with Merlin’s.  
Merlin smiled, watery, and more than a bit snotty, but he smiled, nonetheless. 

Video Games – Trixie Mattel   
No-one loved him, that was what Arthur had known.  
It hadn’t been quite complete before, Arthur’s life. He had his kingdom, his knights, his family, but it was lacking something, the strict watch of Uther Pendragon limiting Arthur’s pursuits of happiness.   
But now that Merlin was here, (Merlin) it was different. Their love was golden, red, strong and comfortable all in one. It made him complete, filled him to the brink. Arthur would do quite possibly anything for Merlin, everything, anything, for Merlin, for the two of them.   
Merlin loved him, and that was all Arthur needed to know. 

Better Place – Rachel Platten   
Sunshine filled Arthur’s soul, sunshine caused by Merlin, Merlin’s touch, Merlin’s kisses, Merlin’s presence.   
It was dark before Merlin’s coming, the world was gray, there was no life in it, and Merlin had changed that. It was better with Merlin. It felt right with Merlin there, it felt possibly, as if Arthur had known Merlin forever.   
Merlin loved him for who he was, he knew him fully. He knew Arthur’s moods, he was brave enough to tell Arthur off when he was in the wrong.   
It was just, better, with Merlin.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only one song today! i have a few songs that i'm hoping to write for soon, but it would be good if i just managed to turn a playlist on and write lol   
> -L

Incomplete – James Bay   
It was here, in the quiet moments, where Merlin was pressed close to Arthur, that he could feel love encompassing him. His love for Merlin, Merlin’s love for him. It was always present, a steady current, an anchor, strengthening Arthur. But here, when Arthur was pressing soft kisses to Merlin’s neck, when their hands where gently entwined that Arthur knew, knew that there was nothing like this in the world. Nothing like the feeling of Merlin’s thin hips under Arthur’s hands, nothing like the soft smile Merlin gave him before kissing him, lips soft and rolling beneath his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it should be known by now that if there's a moment in which I don't let everyone know that Arthur loves Merlin, then I count it lost...  
> -L

**Author's Note:**

> drop some songs you want me to write for!


End file.
